Trips Through Time
by Quite Beautiful Tonight LG
Summary: A bored Tony tosses America a time/space device. Before he can do anything, America is sent hurtling through time and space, with just the device to help him navigate where and when he is. While on his adventure, he accidentally affects the nations of the time into who he knows them as.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia, nor Skillet.**

Tony was bored. It wasn't often that this happened, but it would occasionally. And when he was, things often ended badly. Today, he was already planning out what he could do. He had an experimental technology. It was for time travel. He wasn't sure he'd be able to control it, but he'd be able to watch what happened. That was the most important part, in his mind, because obviously he wasn't going to go himself.

/_/

America was having a pretty normal day, normal for him at least. Flipping through his music, he found a song he liked, and started listening to it. Singing along, he started making lunch. He had a very weird collection of music, from pop songs, to Skillet* to songs from other other countries.

"Remember when we'd... stay up late and we'd talk all night in a dark room lit by the TV light, through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive, those nights be- Oh, hi Tony." America cut himself off in the middle of his rendition of "Those Nights." Just then, Tony tossed him some weird device with a screen on it, counting down to zero. It was at three.

"Hey, Tony, what's this?" Before he could get an answer, America disappeared.

/_/

When he woke up, he had a headache. Groaning, he sat up and looked around for Tony.

"Hey, dude, what'd you do that for?" It was then that he noticed that he wasn't in his house anymore. He was in some kind of clearing. It was surrounded by sparse trees. America thought he could hear a river somewhere. He saw the weird device next to him. It had to number "1806" on the screen. Before America could think about what it might mean, he heard a scream from the woods.

***Personal head-canon here. I think that they won't necessarily like the most popular songs and bands in their countries. I also think that because there are a lot of religious people, but there are also non-religious, that songs by religious groups that don't sound religious would appeal to America ie. Skillet, Christian rock.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know, this story contains HRE=Germany. Sorry if you don't like that. Just skip this chapter if it does.**

America started running. As he got closer to the sound of the scream, he realized that the sound of the river was getting louder as well. Maybe someone had fallen in? Reaching the river, he saw a flash of blonde hair and black fabric among the water. Getting a closer look, he saw that it was a kid, pretty young, and he was unconscious. Diving into the river, America headed straight for the kid.

The current wasn't very strong, which led America to wondering why the kid had had trouble. He quickly made his way over to the young boy, scooped him up, and brought him to the side. America deposited the kid on the river bank and pulled himself out. Heading over to him, America checked to see if the kid was breathing. Alarmed, America realized he wasn't, but quickly prepared to perform CPR. He'd taken a class a while back because he was bored, and hey, if he could use it to save people, that was even better, right?

A bit later, the boy opened his eyes. America dimly noted that they were blue, but he had better things to do than think about the kid's appearance.

"Hey, kid, you all right?" The kid coughed a bit, but nodded.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Am-Alfred!" He changed the name quickly. He wasn't used to introducing himself to humans; he talked to them so little. Besides, he always found it harder to lie to little kids.

"Hello. I am-" The boy stopped suddenly, blue eyes widening. "I can't remember my name!"

"Uh oh, that's bad. Can you remember anything?"

"A few things. I remember that I was walking across the stream. There are rocks and I was walking across them, worried, but I do not remember why. Then, I felt a sudden pain, and I must have lost consciousness, and fallen in the stream." America noticed that the kid had a pretty high vocabulary for someone his age, but continued to listen.

"I remember a few other things as well, but nothing helpful or important."

"Well, we should probably fix you up, and everything. Your clothes are pretty torn and damaged. And weird." The kid shot him a quick glare.

"And your clothes are normal? I don't remember much, but those do not seem to be common to me."

"Whatever you think, your clothes are ripped, and you need new ones." Just then, America realized something.

"Hey, we're speaking German, aren't we?" America knew the top five most spoken languages in his country fluently, and he spoke less as the languages declined in popularity, but he spoke at least a few words in just about every language his people could speak. The really rare ones he might not be able to say anything in. Sometimes, though, he didn't entirely realize what he was speaking at first. Well, so they were probably at Germany's place. Maybe he could find him.

"Yes, we are. At least, I suppose we are" The kid shot him a weird look.

"Oh, yeah, you can't remember. Well, I have a friend here, well not really a friend I guess, but I've known him a while, and we're kinda friends. We talk sometimes.* Maybe I can find him." America doubted that, but figured that it wasn't impossible, and why not give the kid hope?

"I doubt you will be able to find him, but I suppose there is a possibility."

"Great! Let's go find someone, kid," America got an annoyed look for the nickname. "Hey, you're younger than me, and we don't know your name. What am I supposed to call you?"

"I don't know." The kid admitted.

"Awesome! So, kid it is."

***My mentality on this is that the two countries in real life are close, but the personifications have pretty different personalities, and they never talk (as far as I know) in anime or manga, so while I love friendship fics between the two, I don't think I could make it happen here.**


End file.
